SugoiiYumiChan
' SugoiiYumiChan '(aka Yumi Tsukimura), is a Hello! Project dubber who joined YouTube on June 1st, 2009. Previously, she was known as poketopia124, where she dubbed as both a voice actress and singer. Biography Early Life Yumi was born on September 17th, 1997 to her father and mother. She has a younger brother. She is a Vietnamese-American. 2007 Yumi first grew an interest in Japanese culture during her fifth grade year in elementary school. She read her first manga in her classroom library and eventually fell in love with anime. She would watch anime on YouTube, thus leading her to create her account as poketopia124. October of 2007 was when poketopia124 was created. One of her first videos was a video of a cover of Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu's Kimidori Emiri's version of Hare Hare Yukai. 2008-2009 Yumi often auditioned to play the voices of fan-made animes as well as english versions of an anime. She was known as the eleven year old young girl with lots of energy in her acting. She was best at doing soft voices, overly energetic voices, and high pitched voices for voice acting. Despite this, she was casted as a sexy, and mature teacher for a fan-made anime. She was about eleven years old at the time. As for singing, she often auditioned for Mermaid Melody group covers. She often auditioned for the part of Karen, Seira, or Noelle. Towards the end of 2008, she discovered the group Mini Moni. As an avid anime fan, she knew the anime Lucky Star. Lucky Star had a character song named HEAD CHA LA. Because the name was similar to Mini Moni's Lucky cha cha cha, ''it showed up in her video suggestions, thus leading to the beginning of her Hello! Project fandom. The second group from H!P that she knew was Buono!. After doing research of the groups, she realized they were under the same branch and discovered the other groups under it. From that day on, Hello! Project became a vital part of her life. In 2009, Yumi began covering more and more Hello! Project songs, and occasionally would post voice acting videos. On June 1st, 2009, poketopia124 was suspended due to the multiple accounts under the email used for her YouTube having copyrighted videos. poketopia124 was able to reach about 75 subscribers until the suspension. Shortly after discovering her suspension, she created SugoiiYumiChan. It wasn't until then that she started going by the alias of Yumi. On August 1st, 2009 Yumi created her first project, ''RakkixProject. As Yumi was inexperienced, her mixing level was below average and didn't improve until around 2011. RakkixProject became inactive due to the members not turning in lines on time. On September 17th, 2009 Yumi created a second project, Kirari! Project ''in hopes of becoming a more active project. It eventually became inactive. On November 14th, 2009 Yumi created her third project, ''IchinichiProject. It was her first colorcoded project. It eventually became inactive due to members not turning in lines. 2010-2012 Since the creation of SugoiiYumiChan, Yumi continued as a Hello! Project dubber with the occasional voice acting video. On March 14th, 2011 Yumi created her third and most active/successful project, DoubutsuPro. ''They were so active, they released at least one song every week. Around the end of 2011, Yumi went on a hiatus after becoming inactive due to school activities. Yumi didn't cover, or do lines for songs as often as she would. DoubutsuPro had started to become inactive due to this as well. During the summer of 2012, Yumi made sure to become, once again, active in dubbing. She has been active since then until now. On December 2nd, 2012 Yumi created Lyrical Yumi , a website where she stores her original english lyrics to Hello! Project songs and translations to JPop songs. '''2013' Profile *'Name:' Yumi Tsukimura (月村友美) *'Nicknames: '''Yumi, Yummy, Yummeh, Yumimi, Viv, Vivz *'Facebook: Yumi Tsukimura *'Gender: '''Female *'Birthdate: 'September 17, 1997 (Age 16) *'Zodiac: Virgo *'Year of the: '''Ox *'Birthplace': California *'Height: 153cm (5"0) *'Languages: '''English, Vietnamese, Japanese *'Favorite Colors: 'Blue, Pink, pastel *'Favorite Singer: 'Hello! Project *'Favorite Animals: 'Bunnies, giraffes, elephants *'Current Favorite Song: 'Ijiwaru Shinaide Dakishimete yo - Juice=Juice *'Favorite Movies: 'Wolverine *'Favorite Animes: Seto no Hanayome, Kaichou wa Maid-sama, etc *'Favorite Current H!P Member(s): '''Nakajima Saki, Fukuda Kanon, Ishida Ayumi *'Favorite Past H!P Member(s): Tsugunaga Momoko, Kusumi Koharu, Sugaya Risako *'''Current Active Projects: **Hanabi! Project (2011-present) **Hello Studio (2013-present) **Sexy Senpais (2013-present) **OishiiOkashiProDubs (2013-present) **Love Melodii (2012-present) Trivia *Her real name is Vivi *Used to be called poke-san during her poketopia124 days *Learned to read and write Japanese in the 7th grade (at 12 y/o) *Is currently a third year in Japanese in her high school *Is in AFJROTC in high school and a member of UFDT *Was in theater for three years at school *Read so much shoujo manga she ran out of them to read *Is in love with Pokemon *Is also an avid fan of Johnny's Entertainment *Used to be so in love with Hey! Say! JUMP's Morimoto Ryutaro that she cried when he was in a scandal *Current favorite Johnny's is Jesse Lewis *Auditioned for Morning Musume's 9th, 10th, 11th, and 12th generation *Is often commented on her legs in her dance cover videos *Her great aunt is a proffesional singer in Vietnam *Is bad at math *Often receives singing parts as Natsuyaki Miyabi, Wada Ayaka, Sato Masaki, and Miyamoto Karin *Her speaking voice is a lot deeper than her singing voice *Is good at impersonating voices (aka H!P singing voices, accents, Togepi from Pokemon) *Loves to rap (used to have videos titled RAPPIN' YUMI) Category:1997 births Category:Vietnamese